Twisted
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: "Hate"? Who does Voldemort hate most? Was it Albus Dumbledore? Harry Potter? The whole 'Mudblood' population? No. It was a girl. A beautiful girl. Smart too. Yes, it was 'her' he hated the most. That girl with the lovely smile. A girl he met in Hogwarts.


Books » Harry Potter » **Twisted** Author: Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire Rated: T - English - Drama/General - Published: 02-05-16 - Updated: 02-05-16 id:11773341

 **(AN)** I got bored. That's really all there was to this story. I got bored, and thought "Hey, what if there was someone crazier than Voldemort" and then blah blah blah blah blah. Now, to call this a "love story" would be...wrong. Technically. But who knows. Maybe in another place in another time. But these two really don't love each other AT ALL here-I'll tell you that now. So, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Harry Potter. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

 **Hogwarts 1938**

She was staring at him, and he's noticed her doing it since they first entered the castle-two weeks ago. Of course, he just tried ignoring her-which wasn't that hard considering he was too busy being amazed-but at this point his irritation, impatience, and curiosity has risen to a point. He turned to the boy next to him-another Slytherin. "Hey, who is that over there?" He tilted his head in the girls direction.

His companion looked over to where he was suggesting-oddly enough the girl didn't look away to being noticed-and he gave a little grin after spotting her. "That there's Nadia Malfoy." Of course Tom already knew that, he heard her name being called when they got sorted. "She's a first year-like us." He needed something he didn't already know! "She's rather popular I think-great marks in class so far as well. Shown herself to be quite the lady in these two weeks if you ask me." Tom returned her stare for as his Slytherin companion went back to his own food.

The girl had the most silver blonde hair he'd ever seen, ridiculously pale skin to match, and the deepest blue eyes he has ever known. She wore small rectangle glasses-that slightly slid down the bridge of her nose-with silver frames, small silver earrings, two clips in her hair-one green, one silver-forming an "X" on the left side of her head, and green roses-that she had used magic to turn green-that were used to hold up the hair that fell over it like a wave behind her.

She was quite pretty-he'll admit-but what really intrigued him was her stare. Her stare didn't look the same as everyone else's. It didn't have any interest, amazement, or even silly little girl crush. She just _stared_. It was as though she were analyzing the words of a paper-trying to figure out what they spelled out. He wondered two things as he stared back to her: 'Why does she do it?' and 'What has she got from it?'

"You fancy her Tom?"

He didn't bother looking back to his companion, but he did look back to his food to eat it-feeling her eyes continue to drill into him. "Who knows?" 'I do' he thought calmly, 'and not really.'

* * *

He decided to watch her a little as well-to better grasp what kind of person she is. What he found was a talent. She was smart, powerful, and could easily capture the attention of others. His conclusion, 'She might be useful.'

* * *

"Hello." He decided to confront her in the corridors during passing period.

As people walked pass them-some shooting quick glances of interest at the two before continuing on-they stood off to the side, face to face. She only looked at him just a bit longer-no sign of how she thinks of the situation... ... ...Finally she shot him a nice, innocent smile. "Hello to you too." With her smile shinning bright, and her eyes sparkling with a kind childlikeness, she extended out her hand-the other left to hold her books close to her chest-for him to shake it. "I'm Nadia Malfoy, and you are Tom Riddle, correct?" Her head tilted in an innocently pleased way.

'What a bore.' He put a false smile on as he took his mental note. 'Just a simple girl.' "Yes," he extended his hand out to meet hers, "that's ri-"

Last minute she pulled her hand back to her side-before Tom's hand could even graze hers-and she looked up at him with the same sweet smile, but her eyes were, again, analyzing. He could only look at her a bit taken back and confused... ... ...

Her smile grew just a bit more, and-as Tom noticed how abandoned the hall was now-her blue eyes clouded in a way that seemed almost...sinister. "Yes...it seems that my theory was correct." Her voice rang with pure enjoyment, and her eyes twinkled more brightly. And yet, something around her became more unsettling. "Tom, you truly are the type of person that I hate most." Tom felt-for the first time in his life-intimidated by-oddly enough-a smile that resembled that of a sweet child.

* * *

After that day, Nadia stopped staring at Tom curiously, and Tom decided two things: "There's something wrong with this girl." and "It would do nothing but bad to have a person like that as an enemy."

* * *

"Hello Nadia, its been a while." Tom stood over the eleven year old girl who continued to write on her parchment-humming a tune lightly-in the empty common room.

She looked up at him-that odd smile already plastered to her small face. "Oh, Riddle. Yes it has hasn't it." She placed down her pen, and turned to give all attention to him.

'Let's try probing a bit.' A 'kind' smile of his own played its way on his face. "Yes, and last we met you said you...'hate' me. That really does hurt my feelings a bit. But if I truly did something to make you feel like that, then would you tell me what it is so that I may _properly_ apologize to you?" 'This girl might be useful to me someday.'

Her smile didn't twitch in the slightest, but that 'unsettling' thing about her began to swell again. "Oh, Tommy, how _kind_ of you, but really you don't need to talk to me with that mask of yours because I already know how much of a horrible person you truly are." She softly giggled at his-once again-taken back expression. "But you really have done a good job in fooling everyone else-and in only a matter of ten weeks. That really is impressive~." She clapped her hands lightly as more innocent giggles left her.

He only stared at her for a moment-dazed and confused... ... ... "Why do you assume to have me all figured out? Mind you, we've only ever really spoken once, so I think you just might be a bit mistaken on what type of person I am." _'_ _How much does this girl know?_ '

"Hahahahaha~! I'm sorry Riddle, but you aren't going to blind me with your charm~! I'm not as silly as our classmates, or as gullible as our professors~! Hahahahahaha~!" She just laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed.

'This... _This isn't working?!_ ' He swallowed as unnoticeably as possible. 'Just...Just try... _You need this girl on your side!_ ' Yes a pureblood that's not only brilliant, but almost as charming as he is to others. Someone like her-someone with about the same talent as him-is someone that would be a better ally than enemy. "Now, Nadia-MMNNGH!"

His eyes widened as his mouth was forced shut. She had forced her little pale hand over his mouth before another word could be uttered-her smile still so uncomfortably sweet. "Now, now, now Tommy. I don't care much for liars, so I'm sorry, but if you continue trying to lie straight to my face like that I will grow a bit too upset, and you may go to sleep and find that you can't wake up~. The only ones that are aloud to lie to me are my little friends in my head~. Hehehehe~."

She removed her hand, grabbed her things, and made her way to the girls dormitory.

"Nighty night Tommy~."

She left behind a boy who-for the first time-felt a tingle of fear, but more than that...

'...That...That girl... She sees right through me? She's...something is definitely wrong with her...' _"Hehehehe~." "Hahahahaha~!" "Hahahahaha~!"_ '... _She's making a fool out of me!_ '

...he just felt annoyed.

* * *

"She'll be a problem." That was the only thought that continuously echoed in his head for the next few days.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Tommy~. I see you stopped with trying to fool me, I'm touched~." She smiled sweetly-seemingly-as she put down her roll of parchment.

Having given up trying to charm her, he glared at the girl that sat peacefully under the tree in the empty grounds. "What's your aim."

Her smile remained as her head tilted innocently. "'Aim'? Why, I don't think I ever even mentioned having such a thing." She giggled lightly as though he were asking something childish.

' _She's making fun of me_.' His glared darkened as her smile brightened. "You said you hate me, so what will that lead to?"

She giggled even more-causing more anger to spread through Tom. "So this is the way you think, figures. You think hatred will immediately lead to some uncalled for actions. That's a bit of childish way of thinking isn't it Tommy~?"

He was not pleased with her answer. His brows narrowed. 'Is this some game to her?... Those aren't the eyes of someone innocent. She's planning something.' "You didn't answer my question properly."

'Is everything just funny to her?' He thought bitterly as she giggled once again. "I suppose you're right... How about I just put it this way, I won't be messing with whatever little plans you do or will have. No, no, that's just too much of a hassle to go off trying to mess with your life, and I personally don't feel like one to play the hero. However," She got up from the grass, pushed up her glasses with her index, and leaned in just a bit closer. "I might plan to play a game with you later, and later can either mean in a few hours or years, so look forward. After all Tommy, you interest me."

He raised a brow at her. "I thought you said you hated me."

She took an overly dramatic fall back to the floor, and looked at him with eyes of teased pity-a smile _still_ plastered to her face. "Oh, poor Tommy, you don't even know the difference between 'like' and 'interest'. A man could be interested in the way a slug produces slime, and how it can live without needing a shell. However, that doesn't mean the man thinks of the slug as any less revolting. Hehehehe~!"

'She... _She just compared me to a **slug!**_ ' His teeth grinded together slightly as his glare grew darker and sharper. "A _slug_?"

For a moment she paused, and looked up as though she were thinking... thinking... She fell back to lie on her back, and her hands fell over her eyes-as though to help concentrate more. "You're right, 'slug' just doesn't fit right! Something slimy certainly works, but slug isn't quite right. Maybe snail? Frog? No no no that's just not right either~! Hehehehe~! Maybe a blobfish? No~! No~! No~! Just doesn't fit well enough! Hm, maybe some sort of parasite~!"

" _I've had about enough_!" Tom-with a face red with rage-turn high tail and began his way to just leave the 'rude' 'pathetic' 'idiotic'-

"A leach~..." Her voice had the most forced sweetness that he'd heard her use so far.

He paused-his back still to her-and peaked over his shoulder to her and saw a single blue eyes peaking from behind her hand to look square at him.

"You use the people around you without them even realizing it, and you take what you want-slowly killing them in the process... You Tommy, are a leach~."

As her eyes darkened the longer their eyes met, his own did the same. They just stared into one another's eyes, searching, analyzing, and, all in all, hating.

"...Hehe~... Hehehehe~! Hahahahaha~! Hahahahaha~! HAHAHAHAHAHA~!" She laughed joyfully as she fully covered her eyes once again-her fingers lightly curling at the joyfulness.

...Eventually, Tom finally found feeling in his feet again, and made his way away from the laughing girl... 'This _girl_...she needs to be avoided...'

* * *

He was true to his words. They didn't speak to each other for a long time.

* * *

 **Hogwarts 1939**

He heard it as he walked down the nearly abandoned halls. The sound of a girl wailing, and when he saw her he wasn't surprised to see why.

He saw that girl with her arms around the crying Hufflepuff acting as though she were only being a comforting friend. As though she cared. As though there wasn't a single bad bone in her body.

She caressed circles on the wailing girl's bad as she spoke softly "There there there." Despite her motherly tone, her lips were curled into a sinister little smile.

He didn't have to see more to understand what had happened here.

That pathetic little girl actually trusted the two faced girl with _kind_ blue eyes, and she became her toy.

...Tom simply walked away from it-feeling those _kind_ blue eyes burn into his back as he walked away.

* * *

They only watched one another.

* * *

 **Hogwarts 1940**

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was another rain of applause at the Gryffindor table. All eyes were on the eleven year old as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. All but one-like always.

He, of course, glanced now and again to make others think he was watching, but his full attention was on someone else. The girl with a bright smile plastered to her face, her blue eyes sparkling, and her glasses still slightly slid down the bridge of her nose.

He looked at her with eyes trying to figure something out. 'Two years...When does she plan to make her move?' This is a thought that traveled into his mind now and again throughout the last two years, and still she did nothing but smile at others, with that same smile that Tom knew was nothing but a fake. And it made him sick.

'People are just your playthings aren't they?' He thought bitterly at her as she laughed at something the girl next to her said.

As though on cue, she sent him a sideways glance-that pretty little smile still shining brightly-and her eyes shadowed just a bit as they looked back into his.

He didn't flinch. He didn't jump. He didn't even blink. His eyes just narrowed in the slightest.

Her eyes dark, and his narrowed. It was a small exchange that only they could notice. It was them speaking their own language that only the other understood. It was a language with no words needed. They just felt the other's very thoughts in an instance, and understood each other well enough.

Her stare spoke no words, but he knew either way what it meant. 'Soon then.'

Their gaze broke when she looked back to smile at the girl making her way to the Slytherin table.

* * *

One of his true threats-possibly worse than 'that fool' Dumbledore. He's known this the second he saw that flash in her eyes. That flash of something not human, something monstrous, something close to whatever on earth he himself was as well.

* * *

'Bloody old fool! Making a fool out of me. Trying to spew useless nonsense as though it really means anything.' Tom thoughts ran bitterly as he tried to keep his demeanor in check-despite being alone in the hallway.

...It took him a moment-until his irritation finally calmed-to notice that he was being silently followed-another irritation swept over.

He didn't look over his shoulder to meet those blue eyes-that are undoubtedly sparkling more than usual-he just continued to walk forward toward the Great Hall. "Is your plan really only to follow me around?" His tone blank, but he knew that she'd be able to catch his true feelings of the matter-whether he wanted it or not.

"Hehehe~. For know-consider it 'research'. Who knows, maybe if you prove yourself more interesting than you already are I'll actually take some more drastic measures~."

'This really is just another game to you.'

"Oh, and it was very amusing to watch professor Dumbledore give _you_ of all people a little side talk about _love_ ~. Hehehehe~." It didn't surprise him at all to hear that she had been eavesdropping. At this point, it would only be odd if she weren't. "Tell me Tom is that true. Do you really think that _death_ is the worst outcome for a person?"

He finally stopped in his track, and turned to look at her-of course-smiling sweetly. "What do you think then-for you to find my answer so humorous?"

Her smile grew to slightly show off her pearly whites. "Well I actually have two answers dear Tommy. One:" She raised up her pointer on her left hand. "the loss of something precious to you. To see it snatched out of your grasp, and to watch it be crumbled right in front of you. Feeling that agonizing feeling of uselessness. Of not being able to do a _single thing_ to stop it. And, as a cherry on top, for the rest of your life having the phrase of 'It was all my fault' replayed over and over like a broken record..."

...She dragged on a long pause, and knowing exactly why Tom, unwillingly, asked on. "And the second?"

"Hehehe~... Two:" She raised up the pointer on her right hand. "Silence." Her toothy smile curled just a bit more. "Of course, that one's just for me~! Hehehehe~!"

"'Silence'?" He meant to say only to himself, but, of course, Nadia's ears were as sharp as ever.

"Well of course dear Tommy~! That's when my little friends in my head get obnoxiously loud~! Hahahahaha~!"

Knowing that once she got into her little laughing fits usually meant she'd be out of it for a while, Tom went back to going to the Great Hall.

"Hahahahahaha~!"

...

"Hahahahahahahahaha~!"

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

...

" _HAHAHAHAHA-~!_...Hah..."

...

"Tommy~!"

He stopped, and looked over to her-as her side leaned against one of the stone pillars-her eyes misty.

She giggled just a bit more, but went straight to it before Tom decided to walk right away all over again. "I once heard something pathetically funny~... Have you ever heard of the old saying 'There's a thin line between hate and love'? It's things like that that'll prove just how desperate humans are. For some of them to even try finding love in the ones they detest most. Hehehehe~! It's so pathetic~."

'If it's so pathetic then wipe that smile off your face for once.' Was Tom's last thought before once again going to the Great Hall. This time, with no interruptions.

* * *

Love? Since when did Nadia-someone almost as heartless as himself-seem to care about such a word at all? There're many things he pondered about her, so many irritating things. However, this was one of the only two times that he only pondered about for a few minutes before throwing out of his mind completely.

* * *

 **Hogwarts 1941**

"...Now if you'll all turn your books to page 283, there we will begin to discuss the basics of-"

The rest of the professor's words were lost when Tom felt the slightest nudge of his-unfortunate-partner's parchment.

He slightly looked down to see her hand writing-even written down he could hear the taunt.

 _You don't have to speak dear Tommy. You only have to read what I say, and I will know right away-your body language is enough to read._

As soon as he was done-as though she, no he knew she knew-she pulled it back the few centimeters it moved, and began writing-at that oddly quick way of hers.

 _Now I heard that dear little Tommy changed his name. My isn't that weird! You must have really hated that name of yours! Though I must admit, a plain name like that doesn't fit someone like you at all! Course this knew name. Oh what was it again. Right! It's_ VOLDEMORT! He flinched in the slightest-as though she were shouting it out loud for the whole world to hear. _That name doesn't really fit you either! You should know by know what name does fit you Tommy! Do I really have to remind you?!_

Once again, she slid the paper back as soon as he was done to write some more. However, he already knew exactly what she was writing-to his dismay.

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

 _LEACH!_

His hands twitched in the slightest, and it was only his curiosity-oh that damn thing-that kept his eyes waiting to see what she'd write this time.

 _It's not quite fair though-only_ you _having a little nickname of yours! Maybe I should just make one up for myself! What do you say Tommy? If I came up with my own nickname would you call me by that?_

* * *

This was that other time.

* * *

"And here I was wondering when you'd finally come to look for me~. After all you've been giving me those evil eyes of yours for _months_ now~!" Her giggles stabbed at him as he glared needles at curled up form-against the tree.

"What have you been writing in that bloody piece of parchment?" He spoke evenly to her, but he knew his eyes deceived him as they look at her with the utmost hatred.

"Which one Tommy I must have loads~?" She looked at him as though he were just a silly little child-his fists tightening at his side.

"For _months_ now, you've been watching me, and every time you do you scribbled some thing down. Now what have you been writing so quickly?"

She tilted her head innocently at him as her eyes gently closed out of delight. "Why, Tommy, I'm hurt that you didn't know that I simply write down all my thoughs-now is that a crime~?"

His face tightened, his fists tightened, and he could only think of finding some way to just _get that smile off her face!_

"Oh dear~. Don't furrow your brows like that Tommy~! You'll ruin that handsome face of yours~! Hahahaha~! Fine, fine I call mercy~!" She just continued to laugh as she pulled out a roll of old, battered parchment from her bag.

He snatched it from her hands before she could even face him-nearly ripping the fragile thing into two. He unrolled with rising irritation, and what he saw was a tipping point.

 _ **(1) ROTTEN**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **(3) DISGUSTING**_

 _ **(8) SHOULD NEVER HAD BEEN BORN**_

 _ **(2) PITIFUL**_

 _ **(4) HIDEOUS**_

 _ **(5) MONSTEROUS**_

 _ **(6) TWISTED**_

 _ **(3) LET IT DIE**_

 _ **(7) MAKE IT DIE**_

 _ **(2) WHY DOES IT EVEN LIVE**_

 _ **(4) KILL IT ALREADY**_

 _ **(1) DIE ALREADY**_

 _ **(8) HEARTLESS**_

 _ **(2) OF NO USE**_

 _ **(4)KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT**_

 _ **(2) WHY WAS IT BORN**_

 _ **(1) COULD NEVER GET IT**_

 _ **(5) IT WANTS IT SO BAD BUT IT CAN'T**_

 _ **(3) HOW SAD**_

 _ **(2) HOW PITIFUL**_

 _ **(7) DIE**_

 _ **(2) WHAT DOES IT LIVE FOR**_

 _ **(4) JUST KILL IT**_

 _ **(8) SOMEONE GET RID OF IT**_

 _ **(7) SOMEONE EXTERMINATE IT**_

 _ **(4) SOMEONE KILL IT**_

 _ **(3) LET IT ROT**_

 _ **(6) IT'S ALREADY HALF WAY DEAD**_

 _ **(1) MORE THAN**_

 _ **(4) JUST KILL IT**_

 _ **(2) NOTHING CAN SAVE IT'**_

 _ **(1) IT'S BETTER OFF DEAD**_

 _ **(4) KILLLLLL ITTTTTT**_

 _ **(5) IT'LL DIE EVENTUALLY**_

 _ **(1) YES**_

 _ **(2) YES**_

 _ **(3) YES**_

 _ **(4) YES**_

 _ **(6) YES**_

 _ **(7) YES**_

 _ **(8) YES**_

 _ **(9) NO ONE WILL EVER SAVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS**_

He felt sick. He felt dizzy. He even felt a little scared... "What is this?" He said with a voice-ever so slightly-trembling.

Her smile softened as her eyes grew darker. "Can't you tell Tommy~? I was writing about a _leach_ ~." Her voice was the softest he's ever heard from her.

* * *

And the softest he'll ever hear from her for the rest of his life

* * *

 **Hogwarts 1943**

"Thus concluding the tour. If you have any more questions we're here to help in any way we can. So don't be afraid to come up." Her- _fake_ -smile shone at the first years-causing most of the boys, and a few girls, to blush brightly. Her tone was so sickeningly sweet to Tom, but, of course, he just smiled along as well.

"So, just don't get into any trouble, and Hogwarts will be just like home to you." He flashed his own smile-making most of the girls, and some of the boys, to blush brightly.

The first years all just nodded their head-some smiling back and some trying to hide their blushes. Then, they all just went up to the dorms to unpack their things.

Leaving the two perfects in the common room-with a few of the other Slytherins.

When all of the first years were gone Nadia looked up to Tom with that same-disgusting-smile. "I'm so glad Tom is also a perfect, it's a big relief to be someone I know."

'Keeping up appearances huh?' He thought with distaste. He knew exactly what she really meant, and he, _"My, isn't it horrible that I'm stuck with you as a partner~? But it is also incredibly funny to be stuck with the very person you hate most~!"_ felt exactly the same.

He gave her a returning smile. "Isn't it? The work tends to very difficult."

 _"I couldn't agree more-it's horrid. So, stay out of my way or you'll regret it."_

They smiled brightly at one another-being the only two that could ever understand the other's thoughts so well-before separating to their own groups of 'friends'.

* * *

He just wanted to be away from her. He just wanted to have her existence erased from his life. She's nothing but a ticking time bomb, and to be stuck with her in this way made it all impossible to cut her out for good. 'Damn it all.' He truly hated being stuck with this...thing.

* * *

He didn't flinch in the slightest when he opened the door to his dorm room. All of his roommates already went home days ago-dragged out by their parents out of fear and still not brought back-so the only non-furniture item in the room that wasn't his was the-irritating-blue eyed girl wearing only her short, white nightdress-sitting patiently on his bed, legs crossed. Even in darkness her smile shone brightly with an evil only he knew lived in her.

He walked to his dresser to place his robe-he's currently removing-on top for tomorrow. He did not feel like giving her the satisfaction of asking about her presence-he knew she loved seeing curiosity on his face. He also knew that, considering the situation, she wouldn't mind skipping the questioning and going straight to the poking fun with him.

"...Hehehehehehe~ Such a horribly in-humane move you made Tommy, I am starting to think you really are a monster. For, what kind of human unleashes a beast out on that poor, defenseless, _mudblood_ girl, and then blames it all on the sweet, kind, Hagrid? Hehehehe~ To make it worse it seems as though you really don't care at all about committing that _horrid_ sin~."

"..." He didn't want to say anything. It was a matter he couldn't fight. He knew what he did was 'in humane', but he didn't care in the least. He also knew that she could tell-that damn girl could read him too easily.

"Hehehehehe~... So...evil you are, Tommy~. Hm, maybe I should start calling you Voldemort~. Or else you'll go off and send a-let's see...- _dragon_ after _me_ ~! That is the role you play isn't it~?! You kill those that don't fit your agenda~! So, where is it _Voldemort_ ~! Where's the beast that's supposed to go after _me~_?! I can't wait to see the way the _Great Lord Voldemort_ thinks someone as horridly dangerous as me should die~! Go on _Voldemort_ ~! _Let's see you send death to one of your oldest enemies, Voldemort~! Send Hell its self at me if you can~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!_ "

His pulse raced uncontrollably at her...her...her vexatious... _DAMN IT HER WHOLE EXISTANCE!_ He bit down tightly on his lip knowing fully well what to be coming next. Knowing this-satanic-woman for far too long, already he knew just what to expect of her!

"Oh, Are you not listening because I'm not calling the right name~?" 'Shut up.' "But I though 'Voldemort' was the great name you bestowed upon yourself~." 'Shut up!' "Unless you're so much of a masochist that you want me to call you your true name~!" 'Shut the hell up!' "Well if you insist my dear, dear little," ' _Shut-_ ' " ** _leach~_** _"_

 _'SHUT THAT DAMN MOUTH OF YOURS!'_

"...Pffft~! Hahahahahaha~! Really, your wand~? Hehehehehe~ And here I thought you'd just punch me in the face~. A poor, poor little girl in the fa-"

"If I'm a monster, then so are you. Dear, dear _Nadia_." He spoke her name with all the venom he could use. "You use people just as well as I do, and you give little care for them, just as I do."

Her smile didn't shrink-why would it-or grow. Her eyes glowed a darker black as she pushed her delicate neck just a little bit closer to his wand. "Oh~? So you've noticed~. Hm~ About time, _leach_ ~!" She said with the utmost sweetness.

It took everything to not just say it-one simple spell. To rid himself of her for good. To make her finally go away. Her meddling nature finally erased from his existence, and he could live much easier... Until someone finds the body, or until they just notice she's missing and examine his wand to find that he really did do it-use the death curse... But most of all. There's no chance that he'll ever fall into her games. He knew that if he killed her right here, right now, she'd laugh about his 'childish~' actions far into the after life. Even as Hell's flames consumes their little lost demon.

"Hehe~ But I suppose seeing that uncharacteristically frustrated look on that pretty face is much more entertaining than having a bleeding lip~."

* * *

Those blue eyes that can see through everything he does, and that disgustingly sweet smile she wear no matter what. He wants them destroyed. He want's them gone. He wishes this bane of his existence had never been born! No matter how much he tried to fight against her she saw through **EVERYTHING**! When he killed his family, when he made the Death Eaters, and even when he cut his soul in half. Through it all, all she did was laugh as though it were the most delightful things on the planet. As though every devious act he ever made was the most delightfully funny thing she's ever known. She just laughed and laughed and laughed...with a spirit just as twisted as he is.

* * *

 **Hogwarts 1945**

"So, that was your final act of no good? Tricking the Ravenclaw ghost where the diadem is?" Her voice rang out in the empty air.

He turned to her-all feelings of triumph disappearing in an instant as he looked up at the girl-that's very existence tormented him throughout his entire Hogwarts years-standing at the very top of those stairs leading to the spring beauty outside. His hands slightly gripped down onto the stone railing.

Her small hand went up to her lips as she let out a little chime of delicate giggles. "You've disappointed me a bit Tommy. I expected the whole school covered in a pool of blood, and all you did was find out where an ancient diadem is. Hehehehe~ How anti-climactic~!"

His eyes narrowed at her, but a the edges of his lips curled. "Laugh as much as you want. I've gotten everything I need, so your criticism is nothing." It was true. All the pieces were together. He had immortality, power, and an army. He had everything he needed to fulfill his one goal. The one that was burned into him long ago. Yet, this girl still tried laughing at it all.

"Maybe I should have just gone and poked a little extra fun at Emily~. She's such a pathetic crier, and a simple memory charm on her precious boyfriend and she'll be begging him to believe that she never betrayed~! Or maybe Nicholas~? All I need for that is to make him think he's losing it by making him see the illusions of a _reaper_ -oh I love when the strong gravel~! Or maybe just hide away a few 'surprises' in the hospital wing~?"

"If you already have other toys then go and play with them."

She looked back down at him with eyes shinning so brightly. "Oh, Tommy don't worry~! You're my favorite toy out of them all~! Because, after all, _you're the one I hate most in the world_ ~!"

He just stared at her. He didn't glare. His eyes were narrowed. He simply tried to analyze. He searched, this being the last chance he'll ever get.

For so long it was the same thing over and over and over and over and yet-

"'But after all this time you still haven't told me why you truly hate me.' That's what you're thinking~. It's pretty obvious, because, unlike everyone else, I can see through all your lies and charms and see the real you~... You're a liar, a deceiver, a manipulator, a control freak, you show no mercy, you know nothing of love, you have others fall to your charm for your own benefit, you act as though every bad thing you do the other was asking for it, and there's no doubt in my mind that you will surly grow up and make many people's lives a living hell~. Hah...but that's not why I hate you~. No, in fact those are the things that I find interesting about you~. You're inhuman nature is what makes you such a fascinating specimen, Tom Riddle~. But you see there's just one little thing, one itsy bitsy thing that I absolutely loath about you, that makes me sick to my stomach, that-as we speak-makes me want to go right over to you right now and punch you in the gut~! ..."

It was only because of how long he's known this-possibly insane-girl that kept him from being shocked at how, through it all, she still kept that sweet, innocent smile plastered to her face-making it darker than usual.

"...The thing I hate most about you~... You and I...we really are alike aren't we~?"

... "...That's it, for all this time, that-"

"No, no, no... I'm getting to that... You and I, we're really alike. Have you ever noticed? We both crave power. We both are the highest of our class despite still wanting more. We both have long lines of admirers despite none of them truly understanding us at all. We both use the people around as a tool for what we want-you power and me entertainment. We both watch them without truly understanding them, or their way of thinking. We both understand each other better than anyone else. We both know what the other is thinking better than anyone else. We both can see each other in the others eyes. We both find each other revolting, disgusting, monstrous, and we just HATE EACHOTHER SO MUCH WE WANT TO PUKE! ... ... ...We both grew up without any love. Your mother pathetically-according to you-died giving birth, and your father spat at your very existence. My mother never even took a glance at me before she ran high tail away from my father, and my father...well I looked too much like my mother for him to ever show me love..."

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost... We're both twisted. We both have a darkness that lurks within our souls-one that no one else could ever truly understand. We both have a living, breathing creature of evil living inside of us-one that's probably more alive than we are. We both are a disease to the rest of the world... We're both leeches... Oh, but Tommy-Tommy, Tommy, Tommy...The thing I really can't stand about you... is that you think you're more twisted than I am."

...His eyes widened... His heart stopped...His palms lightly sweated... He could only stare at her innocent... No...No at this point her smile carried no more innocence-false or not... Her face shadowed in the most...unsettling-refusing to admit terrifying-way he's ever seen it. Her tone even dropped noticeably-sending a shiver down his spine that he hadn't felt in a long time...

"...HehehehehehahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_** ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"_**

 _"WHAT IS WITH THAT EXPRESSION TOMMY~?! THE FUTURE DARK LORD SHOULDN'T EVER SHOW THAT EXPRESSION TO ANYONE~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! ...~!_ You know it's true my sweet little leach~. For what's worse a monster that was never born with a human heart~? Or a human who's heart was twisted, broken, shattered, and spat on so many times that when it tried to put it back together it was too disfigured to even call a human heart anymore~? Until it's fragile little human heart turned into a monster it's self...whether they liked it or not~."

* * *

The last time... The last time Voldemort ever spoke to that girl. That girl with eyes that looked as though they were made for the creatures that lie under the beds of children's beds-imaginary yet all too real... He still denies the fear that swept over him as he looked into those eyes... Those eyes that proved something he never realized to be true... She's more of a monster then he could ever be... There was no winning against her.

* * *

 **1948**

"I'm Tom Riddle, yes."

"Well, mister Riddle, it seems that your name was left in the will so-"

"'Will', sir?"

"Haven't you heard? I assumed that someone would have told you."

"Heard what sir?"

"Well, abut Ms. Malfoy. Nadia Malfoy."

"...I did not."

"Oh, well my deepest apologize. You see... We're not quite sure what happened, but we suspect someone a sort of curse on her that made her go...insane."

"'Insane' you say."

"Well... she did jump off the Eifel Tower laughing hysterically."

* * *

Two letters. And a memory. That's all she left him. He read the letter labeled as 'Read first'

* * *

 _Hello Tommy. It's really been awhile, and it looks like I didn't get to see you ever again after graduating-ah what a wonderful time that was. In case you wanted to know, yes I did enjoy my time as an auror, it was so much fun hunting down those wizards that think they could live up to anything._

 _But now, let's get down to business. If you're reading this then that one means that I've successfully killed myself. Yes, you heard me right. I committed suicide. Isn't the way I chose to do it so dramatic? Jumping off the main attraction to the city of love. Oh, don't worry, you'll see the humor in that soon._

 _If I'm correct you also have another letter and a memory by yours truly. All I ask-consider it a dying wish-is that you watch the memory before you read the next letter-otherwise what's the point? Trust me, my dear old friend. It'll be something you'll find to be interesting. Enjoy!_

* * *

It took him a while, but he found an old pensieve in Borgin and Burkes. He played the memory strand she left for him.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the dark hallway, and the second was the little girl curled up on the floor. She leaned against the ledge to the second floor as her face was buried in her knees, and she was facing a closed door.

She was a small little thing. She couldn't have been older than six. She wore a long, white nightdress, and her long platinum blonde hair was a mess-sticking up at all ends. She was also incredibly pale-to the point that she looked sick.

'Is this her?' He thought, not knowing how to truly feel.

A tightness built in his chest as he just imagined that all-knowing-smile buried in her little child knees. It made him sick.

The door opened, and she didn't react to the sound. He looked over and saw a young man with dirty blonde hair, and hazel blue eyes-deep rolls under them. His expression showed nothing but exhaustion and annoyance. He didn't take a single glance at the small child curled up so helplessly in front of him. All the grown man did was close the door-to what seemed to be his office-and walk down the hall without a single pause.

Tom looked back to the girl and waited… He knew her too long to know what this twisted child would do. He knew that her only reaction to a scene like this would be to laugh, to call him out, to insult him in her childish way, to make his heart race out of anger, make fun of him for being angry, and end it all with her-crazed-hysterical laug-

"*sniff* *hic*" She shook furiously, and she let out more sobs. She sounded as though she were holding them back-biting her lip-but her cries were unmistakable. Her knees fell and her small hands went up to try desperately to wipe away the never ending tears. Her pale face scrunched together as pure sorrow and abandonment overwhelmed her-that much was obvious. "*hic* *hic* *sniff* ... _papa_ …" She cried some more, but no one came.

There were house elves downstairs, but they seemed to be trying as hard as they could to ignore her. They acted as though they could not hear her cries.

'They were ordered to ignore her.' He realized as he saw the struggle in those elves faces to not go off and stop the child's cries.

It changed.

She now looked around seven

"I'm sorry…" They were in a room, and she was crying again.

She was on the floor-a book next to her long forgotten-curled up against the side of the bed. Her legs awkwardly spread around her, her hands tightly pressing on her small ears, and her eyes-flooding with tears again-were tightly shut-as though she were in pain.

"I- I'm sorry… Pleas- … … … … … I know… … I...I don't know…. please… please stop it… you're hurting me… Please… please… I don't wanna hear this…."

She whimpered some more. Apparently, talking to something he couldn't hear.

It changed again.

She still looked seven.

They were in a room full of books, and this time there was another man.

"You misspelled this and this, and your grammar here is a little off… Do it again, and make sure you remember your mistakes, or I'll inform you father."

The little girl-sitting on the table full of papers and books-fliched at the mention of the word "father". Then her eyes went blank again-as though all life in her had been sucked right out.

"...Why…"

"What was that?"

"What does one need to learn to write for?" Her voice was empty as she stared down at the table. It seemed almost as if nothing mattered to her.

He stared at her in a way that made her flinch. Dark, cold, and empty. "One needs to know how to write if you ever want to get anywhere in your life. You use it to write about the things around you, or in your head. Now continue the lesson or your father might reconsider whether or not you really need to eat."

She nodded slowly. "Yes uncle…"

It changed again.

About a year seemed to pass.

Again, they were in her room, and again she sat on her floor. A trembling hand held a pencil to a parchment-spread out on her cold hard floor.

Again she cried. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Please…. i'm sorry…"

He walked over to her and looked down at her paper, and saw what her messy handwriting spilled out.

 _ **(4) SOMEONE KILL IT**_

 _ **(6) LOOK AT ITS PATHETIC CRYING FACE**_

 _ **(2) HOW RIDICULOUS**_

 _ **(5) WHY DOES A PERSON LIKE THIS LIVE**_

 _ **(1) IT'LL NEVER GET WHAT IT WANTS**_

 _ **(7) HOW PATHETICALLY LONELY IT IS**_

 _ **(3) AND IT JUST DRAGS US WITH IT**_

 _ **(4) KILL IT**_

 _ **(8) WHY DOES IT BOTHER**_

 _ **(7) ITS FATHER COULD NEVER LOVE IT**_

 _ **(1) NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE IT**_

 _ **(5) WHO WOULD EVER LOVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS**_

 _ **(2) IT'S HATED BY EVERYTHING**_

 _ **(3) EVERYONE JUST WANTS TO BE FAR FROM IT**_

 _ **(7) HOW WORTHLESS**_

 ** _(1) HOW USELESS_**

 ** _(4) WHY CAN'T WE KILL IT_**

 ** _(8) IT'LL DIE WITHOUT OUR HELP_**

 ** _(1) SOMEONE WILL SEE IT NEEDS TO BE KILLED_**

 ** _(2) SOMEONE ELSE CAN DO THE DEED_**

 ** _(3) ANYONE WOULD BE WILLING TO DO IT_**

 ** _(4) THEY NEED TO DO IT QUICK_**

 ** _(5) IT NEEDS TO LEAVE THIS WORLD_**

 ** _(6) IT'LL ONLY ROT IT ALONG WITH IT_**

 ** _(7) IT NEEDS TO BE EXTERMINATED_**

 _ **(8) YES**_

 _ **(1) YES**_

 _ **(2) YES**_

 _ **(3) YES**_

 _ **(4) YES**_

 _ **(5) YES**_

 _ **(6) YES**_

 _ **(7) YES**_

 _ **(9) IT WILL NEVER GET WHAT IT WANTS**_

 _ **(9) BECAUSE IT DOESN'T UNDERSTAND LOVE**_

 _ **(9) THE VERY THING IT CRAVES**_

He could only stand there-watching her-as her small hands trembled too much, and the pencil fell from her grasp. Her sobbing turned into weak screams of pain.

It changed again.

She looked the same.

They were still in her room, but light was trying to go through the curtains shut so tight. She sat on her bed-her eyes blank-as she looked through a book.

He noticed that all the books on her shelves seemed to be old, thick and battered. However, this one was new, thin and clean…

"'When she smiled he knew he wanted her, but when she laughed he knew that it _had_ to be her' … A smile? ... A laugh?… What are these things? …"

It changed again.

It looked like only days after word.

They were in the halls, and she was standing in front of a full body mirror. Her hands up to her face were pulling up at the sides of her mouth. Forcing up an extremely-obviously-fake smile.

Then, her hands fell, and she forced one up herself, and it was a perfect little pearly white smile. Except...

'The problem is her eyes.' He thought silently as he watched the girl desperately try and gain a tool. 'She doesn't know how to change the texture of her eyes yet."

It changed again.

She looked another year older.

She leaned against the railing, that smile on her face shining as bright as ever, and this time she learned how to make her eyes sparkle as well.

Said eyes were burning into the wood of the door, waiting patiently.

Then, it opened to reveal, yet again, her father tired from working. And, yet again, he acted as though he didn't notice the nine year old girl standing right in front of him with her biggest-fakest-smile.

"Hello father~! Are you going to bed~?"

He didn't look at her, but he made a face of pure disgust-he knew she saw it. He didn't take a single look at her as he walked off down the hall, yet again. Leaving the little girl to smile at his back. "Goodnight, father~!"

He looked at her smiling face, and was no longer surprise to find the never ending tears rolling down her pale cheek. The smile on her face didn't waver, but her eyes became bleak again.

It changed.

Another year seemed to have passed by.

They were once again in the room full of books, and she sat at the table with that smile lighting her face.

Her uncle was currently gathering things from the table and putting it into his never ending pouch.

"Uncle~."

He didn't flinch, or look at her. "Yes?"

"Aren't I smiling so cutely~?"

"You're smiling. That's all."

"Uncle~?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Could you ever love me~?"

"Of course not."

"Does father hate me~?"

"Yes."

"It's because I look like my bitch of a mother isn't it~?"

He was already out the door when she finished asking.

Her smile didn't falter, and her eyes shone darkly at that closed door.

He was finally thrown out.

That was the last memory she wanted him to see.

* * *

After a long pause of staring off into space-his mind blank-he finally remembered there was another letter that she wanted him to read.

* * *

 _So, did you enjoy the show? Oh of course you did because what's more satisfying then seeing your most hated person in such a horrid state?! I would have loved to see you in your pathetic little orphanage! hahahaha Now then how about a little back story? Just to make all the pieces come together it!_

 _Two purebloods, both powerful, neither love each other, but their pride came before anything else. So, they married, and had a child. However, the mother couldn't take the idea of marrying out of love any longer! So, she fled away from her husband and baby-that was only born days ago-with her lover hand in hand!_

 _Already it's such a tragedy isn't it?!_

 _So, out of pure humiliation and betrayal the father couldn't even look at his own daughter because she looked exactly like that back stabbing bitch! Not only can he not stand to look at her, but he takes out all his hate on her in her mother's place!_

 _Does this mean abuse?! Beatings?! Shouting?! Raping?! NO! No no no no no no no. He does something far worse. He treats her as though her very existence was NOTHING!_

 _Never looked at her, talked to her, and he never even spoke her lovely name! He even ordered all the house elves to never make contact with her unless he gives the order-and that was only to give her food and clothes! The only person she ever made contact with was her dear uncle/tutor. But, HE NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT HER EITHER! He treated her just about the same as her father did! With nothing but emptiness and hate! The only reason he bothered teaching her anything was because it'd only be more of a disgrace if his flesh and blood to not even know how to spell her own name! My, how humiliating that would be!_

 _And to make matters worse, there were the voices._

 _Oh, but how did she get those little friends in her head? WHO KNOWS! Was she born with them?! How did the horrible feeling of loneliness really make her form her own company?! If the second one is true then that's just HILARIOUS!_

 _SHE CRAVES TO BE LOVE! TO HAVE ATTENTION FROM OTHERS! SO SHE CREATED FRIENDS IN HER HEAD! FRIENDS THAT **HATE** HER!_

 _ISN'T THAT FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _But, if you think about it, all they did was speak the truth._

 _This creature-no, not even girl-were so many wretchedly horrible things! She had no real reason to live! And she really did have the world around her rot! Oh, but let's not forget the main thing that was correct about this pathetically lonely child!_

 _She was never capable of getting the one thing she wanted._

 ** _LOVE_**

 _Oh, she never understood this word. But she did know one thing. This 'emotion' caused people to be near her, kind to her, and never want her to be alone. So, OF COURSE SHE'D WANT IT! That feeling that gave her everything she wanted!_

 _NO MORE LONLINESS! NO MORE BEING IGNORED! NO MORE LISTENING TO THOSE AWFULLY MEAN FRIENDS IN HER HEAD!_

 _NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE **NO MORE!**_

 _ **SHE WANTED THIS THING CALLED LOVE! SHE WANTED SOMEONE TO HAVE IT FOR HER! ANYONE! JUST SO THAT THIS HORRIBLE LIFE OF HERS COULD ONLY BE IN THE PAST! ALL LONLINESS COULD DISAPPEAR! ALL THIS HATE POINTED AT HER COULD DIE! THE VOICES IN HER HEAD-OH-THEY COULD GO AND BURN IN HELL! AND, BEST OF ALL, THAT DAMN EVIL THAT SHE KNEW-OH SHE KNEW-LIVED IN HER SOUL WOULD DIE WORST OF ALL! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT IT ANY MORE! THERE WOULDN'T BE ANYTHING TO FIGHT! ALL BECAUSE OF LOVE! YES! LOVE! THIS THING SHE COULD NEVER EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND! THAT'S WHAT IT WOULD DO! KILL IT ALL! KILL IT ALL! KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!**_

 _ **MAKE IT ALL BURN IN HELL! ! ! ! ! !**_

 _But then, she discovered something. Oh and it's probably the funniest thing of all._

 _You see, after all those year, she found out that her mother had died. She went to visit her grave-you know, to dance on it-and there she met her mother's old lover-the one she ran away with. And when she told him who she was he fell to his knees and cried. The pathetic thing cried for her sake, and this confused the girl._

 _And then he told her the story._

 _Her mother had married a man she didn't love._

 _But, do you know who she actually loved?_

 _If you guessed anyone other than the lover then you must be an idiot!_

 _Her pride wasn't what was holding her back, however. It was her dear mother._

 _The mother that would do anything-ANYTHING-to make sure her daughter didn't go off with a **mudblood**!_

 _So, do you know what she did when she found out about her daughter planning to run away?_

 _She DRUGGED HER!_

 _SHE PUT A LOVE POTION IN HER DRINK SO THAT SHE COULD FALL IN LOVE WITH HER HUSBAND!_

 _Then, THEY WENT OFF AND HAD A BABY!_

 _Oh, but her dear lover, her wonderful lover, found out that something was wrong, and managed to give her the antidote and she then never drank anything anyone gave her except for her lover._

 _Then, as soon as she had the baby, SHE FLED OFF INTO THE SUNSET WITH HER ONE TRUE LOVE!_

 _Do you get the punch line, Tommy? Do you understand why the lover cried for the girl's sake?_

 _The one thing that girl ever wanted, the thing that was supposed to save her, was never in her grasp._

 _She was conceived under the effects of a love potion. You know what they means don't you?_

 ** _It means she could never love._**

 _So, Tommy, it would seem that you and I really are alike._

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 _So that's why I decided to just commit suicide._

 _Now wasn't that a funny story! I certainly thought it was!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ps: I decided on my little nickname. How does Nagiri sound to you,_ Dark Lord?

* * *

. . .

* * *

. . .'So that's it.' He thought-after standing there for only God knows how long.

'This was your final test.' His thoughts were monotone, and his expression showed nothing.

'You wanted to prove how much more "twisted" you were, but you also wanted to see if something as silly as a little girl's story of Hell would pull at a heart string. You wanted to test just how much of a monster I was.'

. . .

He folded the paper, and folded it again, and again, and again. Then, he pulled out his wand, and quickly set it to flames.

He let the ashes fall to the ground, and then he did the same to the other note, and then he pulled out the memory, tucked it back into its jar, and decided to destroy it later.

. . .

"It looks like I passed your test _Nadia_. I'm just as monstrous as you always thought I was. So, enjoy that discovery of yours in Hell."

* * *

That was almost true. He never cared for Nadia. He hated her the minute she spoke those words.

 _"Tom, you truly are the type of person that I hate most."_

He hated her more than words could ever describe, to the very end.

However, he could never admit it, but she truly was the only person that could see through him. That could see right into his dark soul. That had a soul almost as dark as his own.

She was the only one.

And though he hated her with a passion, a part of him died that day.

She was really

the

only

one

that

ever

made

that

monster

feel

just

a

little

bit

human.

So, the day she died, the day he unconsciously saw just what it did to him, he destroyed everything she ever did to him.

He was always monstrous-cold and in humane-but it was after that day that he truly became a full fledged monster.

The very last bit of his humanity-the piece that was supposed to stay with him through the very end-died.

All because of those evil blue eyes, and that sinister smile.

* * *

"Ah, what a wonderful pet you shall make." The monster said pleasantly as before him stood the large snake. His new Horcrux.

However, there was still one more thing to do.

Give his little 'pet' a name.

. . . That's what made that name pop up-flow into his mind like water. . . The idea of giving that name-the name _she_ gave so pleasantly to him in her last moments-to his _pet_. Something, that will do whatever he says, and will never object.

And it certainly- ** _certainly-_** would never give him a smile-with eyes so blue-that made him feel utterly- ** _disgustingly_** -human.

'Oh, the only thing bad about being immortal, is that I won't be able to see you burning so rightfully in Hell. _Nadia_.'

* * *

 **(AN)** Please review :)

(Also, no, I'm not going crazy, maybe. Who knows anymore~!)


End file.
